Writer's Block
by LemonSupreme
Summary: Charlie is a college student with a case of writer's block. Family friend and college professor Bass offers to help her with her work. When he finds out that the writing she's struggling with is smutty fan fiction instead of a term paper, new feelings emerge. Charloe AU for Iwilltry-tocarryon's birthday


Charlie Matheson is frustrated as she paces back and forth in the living room of her small apartment. She had planned to get a lot of writing done today, but she just can't stare at the blank screen or that blinking cursor another minute. Her brain is fried.

Miles had called. He's going out of town for work and wanted to check in. She had admitted that she has a serious case of writer's block, but figures it will pass in time. She wished her uncle a safe trip and hung up. That was four hours ago.

Charlie is a junior at the local university where she majors in History and a new semester has just begun. Her classes are interesting and fast paced, and she's getting very good grades so far. She'd struggled last year when she'd made the asinine decision to enroll in not one, but two of Professor Monroe's classes. His lectures were jam packed with information. His tests were difficult and he did not grade on a curve. The fact that he was smoking hot (even when he wore his reading glasses and dorky blazers with elbow patches) was what made his classes tolerable.

What she's working on now actually has nothing to do with school, although she certainly had not told Miles the truth about it. He thinks she's slaving over a term paper – a term paper she finished editing three days ago. It is already printed and ready to turn in.

Charlie has two days off and has no intention of doing homework. She had hoped to take full advantage of this rare break from school to get caught up on some personal writing. She had even asked her boss for the same days off from her part-time job. Now, if only she could actually write.

She glares at her laptop which sits idle on her coffee table. It mocks her. Charlie shakes her head. That's not fair. It's not her computer's fault that she can't get her brain to focus on her writing. It's not her computer's fault that Charlie can't put two words together today to save her life.

She sits down again and powers up her laptop once more. "Come on Charlie. You can do this." She mutters as she opens her document in progress.

No. Her computer is not at fault. The blame for Charlie's current predicament is twofold. One: She is beyond obsessed with a dystopian television series called _Foreverland_ , for which she has begun to write an unhealthy amount of fan fiction. Two: Her current storyline is all about a couple of her own creation that lives in the _Foreverland_ world. Usually her writing flows smoothly, but she's been working on a multi chapter story that is causing her grief.

Every time she envisions her characters lately (Anthony is older and mysterious and Eleanor is young and impulsive), she keeps seeing two different people entirely. Somehow her story about two survivors in an impossible world has caused Charlie to think of how it would be if she were sharing these same scenes with a certain college professor who has occupied her thoughts far too often of late.

She's still staring at the screen when there's a knock at her door. She locks her computer out of habit and goes to answer the door. When she looks out the peep hole and sees who her visitor is, her heartbeat shudders. "Seriously?" she mutters under her breath. Why is HE here?

Taking a deep breath, she plasters on a fake smile and opens the door, "Mr. Monroe."

Bass smirks, "Charlie, I was at your Christening. I took you to the ER after you fell out of your tree house when you were seven. I bought you a first edition of _Great Expectations_ for your high school graduation…"

"What's your point?" Charlie asks, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I gave you a 'C' last year. Big deal. That doesn't change the fact that we're friends. You can still call me Bass." He walks past her, throwing his gym bag on the floor behind the couch. He's wearing black running shorts and a white tank top and she can't help but admire the broad back and tanned legs as he kicks off his Adidas sandals. Sweet Jesus, he is perfect.

"Actually, you gave me a 'C' and a 'B-', respectively; neither of which I deserved." Charlie pouts a little. She can't help it.

He shrugs, "Maybe you're right." Bass makes his way into Charlie's tiny kitchen and opens the fridge to get a beer.

Charlie gapes, "You admit it? I did deserve a –"

He pops the top off the beer and returns to the living room, a teasing grin on his face, "Probably should have given you a 'C-' in Civil War History. And if we're being honest, the 'B-' was very generous for that Lincoln class." He takes a swig of the beer and then sits down on her couch.

"A 'C-'? You have got to be kidding me!"

He shrugs again, "Whatever. Do you have any food? Maybe we should order a pizza?"

"Bass, why are you HERE?" she asks him, her hands on her hips.

He is surprised. "I'm here to help you with your paper, Charlie. Miles said you were struggling – had some writer's block or something."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Nobody had to ask me. Now that Miles baled on our camping trip so that he could work, I have nothing better to do." He shrugs, "What classes are you taking this semester anyway? There's the History of the Victorian era, the Napoleon Study, Neville's Ethics class, and what… Statistics?"

Charlie frowns, "Why do you know my class schedule? Checking up on me or something?"

"I pay attention to the schedules of my favorite students," he winks at her and laughs.

She turns and walks into the kitchen, needing some space. If he had any idea just how wet he makes her with his teasing and his winking, he'd grab his stuff and run away. She calls into the other room without looking through the door, "So you want pizza? What kind?"

He doesn't answer so she starts digging through her fridge, "Or I could make omelets or spaghetti. I guess I don't have the right ingredients to make pizza. I could order from Domino's…" Charlie is surprised that he isn't weighing in on her suggestions. Usually, Bass has an opinion about everything – especially food. "Bass, what do you want to eat?"

He still doesn't answer so she peeks into her living room and stops cold, "What are you doing?"

"Charlie?" Bass looks up from her laptop which is perched on his knees. "What the hell class is this paper for?" He looks genuinely confused.

Charlie rushes into the room and grabs for her laptop, "That was locked!" she yells, outraged. "How did you log on?"

He stands quickly, twisting away from her and keeping his hands curled around the edges of the keyboard, "I know you love that show _Foreverland_ and that you have the hots for the main character Bodhi Wyatt, so I figured that his name was your password and I was right…." Now he's holding the laptop above his head where she can't reach it and he's wearing a strange expression.

"I don't have 'the hots' for Bodhi. He is a complicated and sympathetic character."

Bass rolls his eyes, "Pretty sure your complicated and sympathetic Bodhi killed like ten people last week with his machete."

This gives her pause. Charlie tilts her head, "You watch Foreverland?"

"Yeah, and I know all about you and your crazy crush on the guy who plays Bodhi Wyatt."

"His name is James DeMars and I respect him as an actor."

"Respect, huh? That's what you call it?" Bass shakes his head, "Anyway, I know his real name. I was going to try that next. Lucky for me, I got it on the first try."

Charlie jumps up for her computer, but Bass is too tall. "Well, I have a password for a reason. You shouldn't just sign onto people's computers. Maybe I don't want you reading what I've written?"

"Too late." Bass chuckles, still holding the computer high. She's reaching for it and his smile fades as he looks down into her eyes, "Charlie, who are Anthony and Eleanor?"

Charlie gives up and plops down on the couch. She buries her head in her hands, "Dear God, kill me now," She mutters.

"Seriously, Charlie, what is this? It's clearly not a school paper."

"Fan fiction. It's fan fiction, and if you are going to make fun of me, just leave now. I'm struggling enough as it is."

"Ah, fan fiction." Bass grins at Charlie's obvious discomfort, "I said I would help, so I'll help. Fan fiction can't be much worse than some of the dribble my students write. Is this for _Foreverland_?"

Charlie nods, still not looking at him, "Yeah, but these aren't characters from the show. I created them, but they live in the same world."

"Got it. What's their background?"

"Well, they are from the same small village and have known each other for a long time. Anthony can be difficult and moody but he's also funny and sweet when he wants to be. Eleanor finds that she likes being around him, but he just thinks she's a kid at first."

"Why? Is he older?"

Charlie nods, "Yeah, quite a bit older. Anthony and Eleanor's Dad were friends since grade school, so her family all just thinks it's sweet that they get along so well."

"But it's not?" he frowns, "Not sweet?"

"Well, no. There's an attraction there."

"For both of them?"

"Yeah." Charlie feels her cheeks redden and kicks herself mentally for ever letting any of this happen. How is it even possible that Bass Monroe is reading her fic?

"Okay…" He's watching her oddly, but finally nods, "Okay, got it. Go order that pizza. I'll read what you have here and make some notes for you."

"No, you don't need to do that –"

He points at the kitchen, "Go. I need food when I grade papers, and that's kind of what this feels like. And stop arguing. I am doing this. After all, what's the worst that can happen?"

Charlie shakes her head, giving up. "Fine, but if you're never able to look at me the same way again, that's your fault. Just remember, I never asked for your help."

She has Bass's full attention, "What do you mean?" But she's already walking toward the kitchen, and doesn't answer so he turns back to the story in front of him.

Charlie decides that she's not hungry, but she does need a drink. Charlie opens a bottle of wine and pours a glass, leaning against the kitchen counter. She sips from her wine glass and sighs in appreciation. It is good wine.

As she drinks, she plays through the story's scenes in her head, remembering all the things Bass is reading in the next room.

 _There's a prologue that gives the background of Foreverland and how her new characters fit into the larger picture..._

Charlie takes a drink.

 _In chapter one, Eleanor is introduced as a sweet girl who loves her family but who suffers the unexpected and tragic death of her sister. The loss of her sibling changes Eleanor - toughens her and distances her from her remaining family._

 _Eleanor's mother is distraught. Her father is hell-bent on revenge. They all leave her on her own._

Charlie takes another drink.

 _It is in chapter three where family friend Anthony takes it upon himself to help Eleanor deal with her grief and her anger. It is in this chapter where he whisks her away on an adventure and where a mutual attraction begins to grow..._

Charlie finishes the first glass and refills it. She figures that Bass might be as far as chapter four by now.

 _Chapter four is where Eleanor makes a decision that puts her life in danger. She would surely have died if Anthony had not saved her….And then as he helps her through her recovery, they grow closer still._

Charlie sets down her glass which is empty once again and picks up the bottle.

 _Chapter five_ is where _they kiss for the first time and where Anthony first begins to realize his feelings for his best friend's daughter are far deeper than he'd ever expected they might be. This is also the chapter where they argue about their age difference, and Eleanor tells Anthony she doesn't care how old he is._

Charlie takes a drink straight from the bottle and frowns as she thinks about the next chapter.

Chapter six is where things get interesting, but it's also where the story has started to falter. It's the chapter where Anthony and Eleanor finally have sex. The sex is what's brought her writing to an abrupt halt.

Charlie loves reading smut. Her favorite fellow fan fic authors are the ones who write the really naughty stuff, but writing it? It's hard.

* * *

"Uh, hey Charlie?" She closes her eyes when she hears his voice. He sounds weird, but maybe it's just her imagination. Charlie realizes she's buzzed as she walks out to the living room, still carrying the bottle.

He's sitting on her couch with his bare feet propped up on her coffee table. The laptop is balanced on his thighs. He's looking at her over the top of his reading glasses and she notes that he has an actual red ink pen in one hand and a note book sitting next to him on the couch. His gym bag must have been fully stocked. She sees the top page is filled with neatly written notes. "Yeah?" she asks, not able to really meet his eyes.

"So, this story is… well, it's uh…" Bass looks flustered.

"Terrible? Poorly written? What?"

"No. It's not that. Actually the first several chapters are very good. I have some suggestions, but you've done a great job. It's the later part…" He looks down as if to ensure himself the words are really there.

"What?" she asks, but she's pretty sure she knows.

Bass shrugs, "Well, it's porn." He tilts his glasses down to the tip of his nose and looks at Charlie over the top of the rims, but she can't read his expression.

Charlie sinks into the couch cushions, and leans back. She closes her eyes. "Not all of it."

He doesn't answer right away, but finally says, "True. There is a great story here too, but also you know… porn."

"Oh my God." Charlie moans. "Stop saying the word _porn_." She throws an arm over her eyes, unable to look at him any longer. Also she's definitely feeling the effect of quickly drinking over a half bottle of wine.

"Fine. I'll stop saying it. I did notice one other thing that was interesting." She peeks out from underneath the arm that shades her eyes. She sees that Bass is making a concerted effort to avoid her gaze. She has a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Eleanor, your main character?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, it's just that I know Eleanor is your middle name. Charlotte Eleanor Matheson…"

Oh fuck. Charlie thinks. This is bad. She fakes nonchalance, "How do you remember that?"

"Like I said earlier, I was at your Christening. Hell, I think I visited the hospital with Miles when you were newborn and lying in one of those plastic baby beds." Bass runs a hand through his curls, making them a little messier than usual.

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense that you would remember." Charlie bites her lip. This conversation is going to give her an ulcer.

"I can see why you'd name your female lead after yourself. That's pretty normal." He looks at her now and she sees a new intensity in his blue eyes. "What made you pick 'Anthony' for the male character?" His eyes are boring into hers and suddenly she knows that he knows.

Holy hell.

"No reason," she lies with a shrug. "Just a nice name."

"Mmm hmm, you didn't know anyone with that name? Maybe someone with Anthony for a middle name?" He's trying not to smirk, but he's not holding it back well at all.

"Nope. Just a name."

Bass sighs, letting it go for now. He looks back at the laptop and reads for a couple minutes. He stops suddenly and looks at her again. His eyes are heated. "There is a lot of good stuff here, Charlie. You are a very talented writer."

"Thanks." She feels a flush of warmth at his compliment and looks away.

"Well, uh, you're welcome," Bass laughs nervously and for the first time Charlie realizes that he might be just as uncomfortable as she is. She peeks at him and sees something surprising. He's looking at her, but not at her face. He's looking at her body and Charlie is absolutely certain he's never looked at her quite like THAT before. Well, well, well.

She meets his gaze, but now it's guarded. He pushes his glasses back up on his nose. Those glasses do things for Charlie that they simply shouldn't. They remind her of when he was her professor. He'd been such a nerd, but a seriously hot nerd. Today's look is giving her body all sorts of mixed signals. The glasses say 'nerd', but all the exposed flesh says 'sex god'.

Charlie finishes her appraisal and meets his eyes once more. He raises an eyebrow in question and smiles slightly. "So, I can help you make this better, but I think I'm going to need something first."

"What?" Charlie's voice comes out a little breathlessly, but she's buzzed enough not to care. He probably won't even notice.

He notices. She watches as his pupils grow until she can hardly see the blue. He purses his lips and just watches her for a moment. Seeming to shake whatever lingering thought he'd been fighting, he finally answers. "A drink. I need a drink – something stronger than beer if you have it."

Charlie laughs, "The thought of me writing sex scenes is so disturbing that you can't help me unless you're drunk?" She stands and moves toward the kitchen once again. She has a bottle of whiskey in her cupboard that she'll share with him.

"Something like that." He mutters. Charlie turns at this and catches his eyes on her again. He'd been checking out her ass. Hmmm. Interesting. Maybe this day can be salvaged after all. At the thought of what they'll be reading together soon… Charlie feels her knees go a little weak. She takes a deep breath and goes into the kitchen to retrieve that bottle of whiskey.

* * *

An hour passes and they are making great progress with her story. He'd started at the beginning, offering suggestions about sentence structure and asking questions about background. He helped her rewrite several awkward paragraphs and delete a section that wasn't adding to the story.

They continue in this vein for the following four chapters, all the while they both continue to drink. Charlie is on her second bottle of wine. He's almost finished half the bottle of whiskey. The mood is friendly and playful and even flirtatious at times.

Bass is still sprawled out on the couch with the laptop resting on his thighs. Charlie sits next to him, watching as he types changes into her story. His suggestions have been really great so far, and she's already feeling so much better about the work in progress.

"That kiss in the last chapter was pretty hot." Bass says, his voice quiet.

Charlie blushes, "Yeah? I'm glad it worked."

"Oh, it worked." He says. She can tell his eyes are on her, but she is staring at the computer screen. Knowing that chapter six is up next is doing all sorts of interesting things to her center.

"So you want to start with the next chapter?" His question is innocent on the surface, but Charlie can feel an underlying heat. There is an unspoken question underneath the one she hears. He smiles slightly when he says, "You know, the one with all the porn?"

She looks up, catching his blue eyes with her own and returns his smile, "Yeah, I guess we should."

They both read quietly for a couple minutes and then Bass points to the screen, "This part, I think we can change that."

She has to lean in closer. With the earlier chapters, he'd pushed the laptop her way when he wanted to show her something. This time he doesn't, which means that to see what he is talking about, she is almost in his lap. "Which part?"

"This." He taps the screen and then he casually wraps that arm around her shoulders. It's not a sexual gesture, not exactly. "This part where he makes his move..."

Charlie feels heat swirling inside and it's not just from the wine. "It doesn't work the way I'd written it?"

Bass shrugs, and as he does, his fingers tighten against Charlie's shoulder and he pulls her closer still. "It works, but it could be better. More intense. I think he should touch her…" Bass's breath is suddenly hot on Charlie's cheek. "I think he should touch her like this."

So Bass touches Charlie.

He says it's so she'll better understand what he is suggesting for this scene. She plays along. They both pretend it's for the story, but they both know it's not about the story at all. Bass runs his fingers along Charlie's upper arm with the softest of feather light touches.

"That is…nice," She breathes out slowly. "Then what?"

Bass nuzzles against her throat, pressing his lips softly behind her ear. "Then maybe he does this?" Bass moves his fingers lower down Charlie's arm, ghosting against the swell of her breast.

Her nipple pebbles and she has to bite her lip to stifle a cry. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she nods. "Yeah, that's… that's good too. What else?"

"Well, I think Anthony has maybe liked her for a while even if he didn't exactly figure it out right away…" Bass's voice is low and raspy.

Charlie shivers, "And?"

"And I think that once he realizes she wants him too, and that she's definitely not a kid anymore…well, I don't think he's going to be very patient. I think he's going to show her what he wants."

"What do you think she wants?"

Bass answers by leaning in and sucking her earlobe between his teeth. With his free hand, he moves the laptop to her coffee table. "Everything. He wants everything."

She turns to face him better and wraps her arms around his neck. There's really no point in pretending this is something it's not. "You know, if you would have graded my papers like this last year, I would have totally aced your classes."

Bass laughs and his eyes crinkle. He pulls off his reading glasses and tosses them on top of the computer. "You know I don't grade on a curve, but damn Charlie…if I did –"

"You talk too much." Charlie says, her lips now so close to his that she can feel the air escaping with each breath.

"I do?"

"Yeah. I think we need to tweak that a little. Less talking. More…" She touches her lips to his and her heartbeat begins to hammer crazily in her chest.

"More what?"

"More everything."

Bass is a great teacher, but he learns quickly too. He shuts up. He shuts up and he kisses her. Bass kisses Charlie like Anthony kissed Eleanor in chapter five. Now with both hands free, he grasps the sides of her face with a touch that is both gentle and hungry.

Charlie kisses Bass back. She relishes in the feel of his lips on hers, the way his scruff rubs against her chin and cheeks and the way his teeth and tongue have invaded her mouth. She nibbles at his lower lip and runs her hands along his shoulders and down his biceps. Bass is lean with ropey muscles under tight tan skin.

His hands leave her face, go through her hair and go lower until he grasps her ass firmly in his palms and pulls her onto his lap. "Damnit Charlie."

"No talking."

He's grinning and biting at her throat, "A little talking?"

"Just a little."

Bass is kissing her neck, worshipping her pulse with his tongue. He pulls a mouthful of her flesh into his mouth, sucking gently. He lets go, but stays close. His breath is hot against her damp flesh, "This is big. We need to talk about how big this is."

"Cocky much?" She asks with a chuckle, pivoting her hips against the hardening bulge under the running shorts he wears.

"That's not what I was talking about." He shakes his head. "You know what I mean."

Charlie keeps moving against him, her eyes are locked on his. "I know what you mean. I don't care."

He unbuttons her shirt slowly and works it down over her shoulders. "You care." Bass admires the bra she wears. It is black and lacy and pushes her tits up into perfect orbs. He reaches up and grasps them, squeezing gently. "I care." He grazes her left breast with his teeth, loving the way she sucks in a quick breath. "Miles will care."

"I'm twenty-two. I don't care what my uncle thinks about my love life, Bass." She slides her fingers into the waistband of his shorts, and explores.

"All right. As long as we're on the same page here."

"Pretty sure we're on a page somewhere in chapter six." She teases, grasping his cock firmly and stroking and touching. "I'm really glad you decided to come over and help with my writer's block. Not feeling nearly as blocked anymore…"

He moans throatily. "Now who's talking too much, Charlie?" he smirks at her, placing his hands on her hips. "Get up."

She stands and he makes quick work of her jean shorts and then her bra and matching black panties.

Maybe it's the wine. Maybe it's finally being with the right guy. Whatever it is, Charlie isn't shy. She stands still as he looks her over with his eyes and reaches for her with his hands. He pulls her close, kissing her belly and reaching up to grasp at her breasts.

She purrs at the feel of his stubble on her sensitive stomach, "What about chapter six, Bass?" her voice is low and throaty. "Do we need to make any changes to chapter six?"

"The porn chapter?" He stands and lifts his tank top off over his head. She helps pull down his shorts and boxer briefs. "Maybe we play it by ear? Later you can write all your favorite parts into your story."

"You don't mind inspiring my porn?"

"No. I don't mind at all." He sits back on the couch and Charlie moves to straddle his lap. They are kissing again and he slides his fingers between her legs. Her pussy is swollen with need, drenched and ready. He sinks two fingers into her heat as Charlie grasps his cock firmly, stroking.

In moments they are both ready and she moves him to where she wants him and sinks down. He is thick and rigid and Charlie gasps as her vaginal walls stretch to accommodate him. She moves slowly, relishing the feel of every inch as is disappears into her pussy.

Charlie slides up and down his cock, slowly at first. They continue to kiss and touch as she impales him with each downward thrust. After a while, he pushes her off. "Bed." He demands and they walk down the short hallway to her room.

She takes a moment to appreciate him. They are standing next to her bed and she feels suddenly that her room is far too small with Bass standing in it. She runs her hands along his chest, sliding them around to grasp his ass before moving her attention back to his front. She takes his erection in her hand and strokes it firmly. His mouth is on hers and he lifts her easily before tossing her on the bed.

Charlie laughs as she falls; thinking about how ridiculous she probably looks sprawled out naked on her bed. She watches his expression and decides maybe she doesn't look so ridiculous after all. He is taking her in like he's never even seen a naked woman before. "So beautiful, he says, his gaze is hot and needy. He grasps his dick, giving it a few solid pulls before stepping closer. "Spread for me, Charlie."

She moans in anticipation, but does as he asks. She's on her back, fully exposed and she's never wanted anything more than she wants him now. "Get down here, Bass."

Bass smiles hungrily and wastes no time. He settles between her legs and enters her smoothly. She arches against him, taking him in deeper.

The tempo is faster now and the room fills with the sounds of their bodies wetly smacking together. "Jesus, Charlie. You feel amazing."

"You too." She says. He lifts one of her legs over his shoulder and pulls out almost completely before slamming home. She feels a coil of tension growing within and knows she won't last much longer. He seems to have figured this out as well, and keeps up the pace, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Come for me," he whispers harshly, pressing a thumb against her clit and rubbing it as he pumps his cock into her velvety folds. Charlie comes with a shuddery hiss and bites down on his shoulder hard enough that he cries out in response.

Charlie is a bit dazed and shaky after her orgasm, but senses he's close to his own as well. She lets Bass's cock slide out of her pussy as she rolls him onto his back. She works her way down, and takes him between her lips. He thrusts into her hot mouth, and only lasts a few moments longer before spurting into her throat.

Afterwards, she moves up and lies beside him, "Thanks for helping me with my story."

"Yeah, well…anytime." He gently pulls her into his embrace and she rests her head against his chest.

"So, when did you figure it out?"

"What?"

"That I like you?"

"Well, my name is Sebastian Anthony Monroe, so…."

"Awfully full of yourself, aren't you? I could have named that character after anyone…"

"Could have, but didn't." He smiles into her hair. "You can pretend it wasn't about me, but we both know the truth. It doesn't matter anyway. Now that we've done this, it can't be undone."

"Not undone, but improved?"

"Wow? You think we can do it better than that? Damn, woman. Here I was thinking that was pretty amazing."

She grins, "It was amazing. I just meant that this thing between us is like a story and we've just written a little bit of it. We have a lot more to go. We need to work on it and make it better."

"Yes. We will definitely need to keep working at it. In fact, I think that the next thing Anthony and Eleanor should do is try going out on a real date, or you know, as real as it gets in _Foreverland_. They should get to know each other better as a couple, and…"

"And what?" She begins to press light kisses against the stubble on his chin.

"And they should probably talk to Eleanor's family and make them understand that this thing between them is worth pursuing…"

"I like that idea. Anything else that we should include in our story?"

"Our story? Thought it was yours?" He's smiling and his hands begin to roam again.

"Yeah. Pretty sure we're in this together now. So what'll it be? Anything else we should add?"

"Porn. There should definitely be more porn."

"I think that could work."

Bass rolls so that she's underneath him again. He kisses her with a focused determination that tells Charlie he's ready for round two. "One other thing maybe…"

She runs her hands down the muscles on his back and moves her mouth to his ear. She licks around the shell, "Oh? What else?"

"A happy ending." Bass says.

"The porn kind or the actual kind?" Charlie inhales sharply as she feels Bass's cock growing between them.

"Kinda hoping we can have both?"

"Yeah, both sound good to me, too."

End

* * *

 **A/N: A (late) happy birthday fic for Iwilltry_tocarryon who I hear has been very busy lately, but who someday will hopefully find her way back to writing the amazing fan fic we love so much. Miss you girl! Hope your birthday was lovely! XOXO**

 **Thanks to Ice for giving me some advice after writing my first draft. Next up new chaps of Discovery and Charlie's Journal.**

 **Please leave a comment if you would be so kind. -Lemon**


End file.
